DESCRIPTION: The long-term goal of this project is to develop a commercially available vaginal suppository containing a hydrogen peroxide-producing strain of Lactobacillus for use in colonization of the vagina.In this project, a strain of Lactobacillus will be identified based on adherence to vaginal epithelial cells, hydrogen peroxide production, and growth characteristics. Methods for strain preservation and maintenance of viability, biochemical, physiologic and genetic characteristics during large scale production will be optimized. The effect of suppository delivery formats and components including various cream and gel bases, growth or nutritional additives on successful bacterial rejuvenation, adherence and hydrogen peroxide production will be investigated.